<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exotic Flower by Asthenos, Twilight Fang (Asthenos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002362">Exotic Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Asthenos'>Asthenos</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang'>Twilight Fang (Asthenos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Michael, First Time, Intersex Michael, Kink, M/M, Other, Part VI Jason, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Asthenos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While out doing his nightly rounds, Jason comes across Michael Myers. And Michael is in a bit of a state.</p><p>(The tags and note on this fic have been updated.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Please read this before commenting.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am usually a very private person and don’t like to include too many details from either my life, or those that I care about, on this site. However, due to some comments I have received - and may receive in the future - I feel like I have no choice but to clarify the reason behind me writing this fic.</p><p>This fic is not being written to appease a fetish or -heaven forbid - in order to offend anyone from any specific group. It is being written for my best friend who suffers from gender dysmorphia. I have never written anything of this nature before and therefore had no idea what tags to use when referring to the content, so I wrongfully used the “transgender” tag. I have since removed the tag and tried changing them to something more appropriate, but I worry that they may still offend someone. Writing this fic was not easy as the content forced me to leave my comfort zone, but I wrote it for my friend because it apparently is helping them cope with their condition - a condition that I can’t pretend to fully understand because I don’t personally suffer from it. So this fic is not me being “phobic”. On the contrary, it is me trying to be open-minded. For anyone who is lucky enough to have a best friend who is incredibly kind, generous and fun to be around, you will understand the desire to do anything to make them happy in return. That is what this fic has done for my best friend - provided some form of happiness. And that is all I could have hoped for.</p><p>
  <b>Please do not repost this fic.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Again? This is the third time this month!</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t even a Friday, nor was it the 13th. And yet there they were. Another promiscuous pair of teens making out in some jalopy inside Jason’s territory. What really infuriated Jason about this particular case of trespassing was the fact that the asshole boyfriend had driven his piece of crap 2002 Honda Civic Hatchback straight down to the edge of Crystal Lake. Since there were no paths on this side of the lake, the rusty old vehicle had torn up all the wild grass, mowed down numerous plants that Jason was fond of, and even flattened a turtle. The damage to the surrounding terrain was usually punishable by a swift and merciless death. But murdering any of the living creatures living within Jason’s domain demanded a more gruesome and agonizing fate.</p><p>As Jason stalked closer to the car, concealing himself in the darkness of the thick woods, he sensed something odd in the vicinity. Something - no, <em>someone</em> - was lurking in the shadows on the opposite side of the car. Moving stealthily around the trees in his path, Jason narrowed his eyes and scanned the bushes several feet from the passenger’s side of the car. There he was. A slender man dressed in some sort of charcoal grey mechanics’ outfit and holding a wrench - no, a rather large knife - in his right hand. He wasn’t particularly tall, but he wasn’t short either.And his face...</p><p><em>White</em>.</p><p>So white. Too white. There was something unnaturally emotionless about the man’s face, and his eyes were nothing but oval shaped patches of blackness. His brownish hair also seemed a bit strange - too dry and straw-like.</p><p>
  <em>A mask!</em>
</p><p>Jason only knew of one man who wore a mask and crept around in the middle of the night, aside from himself, and that was Michael Myers. Every now and then, someone would come down to the lake, encounter Jason, and mistakenly call him Michael Myers. Of course Jason took great offense to not being recognized for who he truly was. And seeing Michael in person - a much smaller wisp of a man - only served to rub salt into the open wound that was Jason’s ego.</p><p>Apparently, Michael was also into killing horny immoral teenagers. However, the pale faced killing doll usually preyed on the backwards folk residing in the sleepy little town of Haddonfield. So what the hell was he doing down at Crystal Lake? He wasn’t going to start poaching on Jason’s territory, was he? Jason could crush a man of that size with very little effort. If Michael had a death wish, then Jason would be more than happy to grant it.</p><p>From inside the car came a groan and then some giggling. Jason glanced back in the direction of the car to see that the man was leaning back against the driver’s side door with his legs spread wide. The girl was crouched over him and her arm was at a bit of an odd angle. Jason miserably shook his head. A handjob. They were still fooling around and had yet to actually start fucking each other. That’s when Jason liked to kill them. When they were either at the peak or close to reaching it. It served them right. Perverted little bastards!</p><p>Jason looked back at Michael, seeing the white mask tilt to one side and then the other. Judging by Michael’s strategic position, he was undoubtedly watching the action unfold. So he was into voyeurism then. That, Jason could deal with. But it was puzzling to watch Michael spying on the sex crazed teenagers. For one thing, Michael was not jerking off. For another, instead of seeming turned on by what was going on in front of him, he appeared to be utterly confused.</p><p><em>Another damn virgin</em>, Jason thought with mild amusement. How had a predator like Michael Myers not sampled one of his victims by now? Unless... Michael found sex to be too much of a mystery. Either that or he didn’t like to mix business with pleasure.</p><p>Hearing a loud sigh from the girl, Jason gripped his machete tighter and began to move in. Probably finding the foreplay to be a waste of time, the boy had hastily lifted the girl’s skirt and buried himself inside of her. Now was the perfect time for Jason to punish the two offenders. The creepy voyeur on the other side of the car would have to wait until Jason was done.</p><p>As soon as Jason reached the driver’s side door, he wrenched it open, ripping it off its hinges. Ignoring the hysterical screaming that ensued, he threw the door aside and grabbed the boy by his neck. Then he plunged his machete into the base of the boy’s skull and dragged it down until he reached his tailbone. Discarding the mess of a corpse that he’d created, Jason snatched up the flailing, screaming girl before she could escape. He dealt with her in just as vicious a manner, slicing his blade into her belly and gutting her before snapping her neck. Once that was done, he wiped his machete off on the boy’s jeans and calmly exited the car. While he would have liked to drag the torture out a bit, there was still that matter of Michael Myers. Knowing that he was out there and watching kind of put a damper on Jason’s regular murderous rage.</p><p>When Jason looked up, he realized that Michael had crept closer during the commotion. But Michael’s attention was no longer on the occupants of the car. Now it was on Jason.</p><p>Jason had preyed on and killed more trespassers than he could remember. He had eventually lost count when the number had exceeded one hundred. But if there was one thing he had learnt from their flirtatious behavior, it was how to tell when one person was attracted to another. There were telltale signs that gave that attraction away, whether it be a look of longing or some sort of blatant physical interaction. As impossible as it was for Jason to believe, Michael was now looking at him as if he were appraising some godly creation. There was no other explanation for the way Michael was visually inspecting him with what could have been interest and fascination.</p><p>
  <em>What is that smell?</em>
</p><p>It was sweet and luscious - a smell of arousal so distinct and exotic that at first Jason wasn’t sure what it was. Although foreign and unique, Jason was sure that the scent could not be associated with a male. When excited, males tended to give off a more musky odor, sometimes salty and other times pungent. It was the females who tended to smell sweet down there, at least to Jason. But the sweetness that Jason now detected in the air was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Was there a woman nearby?</p><p>Jason moved forward, not really knowing what he was going to do with Michael. The young man was not interfering with Jason’s activities, aside from the trespassing, and he was making it quite obvious that he found Jason attractive. Nobody had ever reacted in such a way to Jason before. Even with his hockey mask on, Jason scared the hell out of people. And even the bravest of souls often found Jason’s large stature to be very intimidating. So why was Michael not afraid?</p><p>Jason stopped a foot from Michael and peered around him. There was nobody else in the area. No men, no children, and definitely no women. But the tempting smell persisted, causing Jason’s mouth to water and his cock to twitch in his pants. What the hell could smell so good? Then it hit him. The smell was coming off of Michael. It was now so strong that Jason could taste it on his tongue. What should he do about it?</p><p>Without thinking, Jason grasped Michael by his upper arms and spun him around, maneuvering him onto the hood of the car. It was incredibly easy for a man of Jason’s size to manhandle someone as small as Michael. Or <em>comparatively</em> small. Most humans looked insignificant and weak when pitted against Jason’s size and bulk.</p><p>When Michael did nothing to resist him, Jason became emboldened. Pressing Michael down flat on his back, Jason pushed those long legs apart and crouched between them. Then, leaning in as close as he dared, Jason buried his masked face up against Michael’s crotch and inhaled deeply. Michael whimpered and attempted to claw his way further up the hood of the car, but Jason held him in place. There was no way Jason was going to let him escape, especially not after he had identified the source of that delicious aroma.</p><p><em>Sweet</em>... Even through the tiny holes of his hockey mask, Jason could smell Michael’s sex. It smelled sweeter than any nectar Jason had ever come across in his life. Sweet and pure, like a virgin honey.</p><p>Placing one large hand over Michael’s chest, Jason willed the young man to relax. They had been brought together by compatible pheromones and would now need to seek their mutual release together. Jason understood this as it was a part of nature. Michael might not understand it, but he had instinctively come looking for it. That was what had brought him to Jason, after all.</p><p>When Michael’s heart rate had dropped back to normal, Jason experimentally flattened his hand between the young man’s legs. As expected, he encountered no bulging male genitalia or anything else to indicate that what he was smelling was anything other than the alluring scent of a blossoming flower. A female flower. Jason found himself breathing harder as he pressed his thumb slightly inwards and felt a damp heat. Michael moaned and closed his thighs on Jason’s hand. They were strong thighs, probably meant to keep Jason away, but the movement inadvertently pressed Jason’s thumb in tighter. Even through the coveralls that Michael wore, and whatever he had on underneath, Jason could feel his thumb momentarily slip between soft folds of flesh. And then Michael was kicking at him, trying to fight him off.</p><p>“Won’t hurt... you,” Jason rasped as he tried to soothe the young man’s nerves. Beyond the windshield, Jason could see the ruins of the couple he had dismantled. It soured the good mood that touching Michael had put him in. Figuring that the hood of the car was not a very nice location for what Jason had in mind for Michael, he lifted the squirming young man off of it and carried him a safe distance away. The bushes would have to do. They would provide adequate coverage for the intimacy that Jason was about to share with Michael. The grass was also soft and dry. Perhaps the change of scenery would remind Michael of his attraction to Jason.</p><p>Once Michael was lying comfortably on the grass, Jason reached for the young man’s mask. He wanted to touch and kiss, just like all the other men and women did before they ended up fucking each other mindlessly. But Michael resisted. Although he had dropped his knife onto the hood of the car, his fingers were more than adequate to rip at Jason’s forearms like cat claws. That’s what Michael reminded Jason of - a sleek and graceful cat. Jason didn’t mind the scratches. On the contrary, he thought that Michael struggling against his own instincts was quite sexy and entertaining.</p><p>By the time Jason did get the mask off, his arms were full of red gouges and indentations. But in the end it was worth it. Jason stared in disbelief at the beautiful creature he had uncovered. While he had known that Michael was young, nobody had ever spoken of the angelic features that lay hidden behind the mask. Michael’s flesh was pale white, the only hint of color being in his cheeks and nose, and his hair was dark brown, thick and curly. But what was most shocking was that his eyes were a bright blue and framed by long eyelashes. Michael was absolutely beautiful! There was no way Jason was going to allow Michael to escape now.</p><p>Hastily removing his own mask, Jason paused to allow Michael a moment to react to the monstrous face that had been revealed. His muscles tensed and his jaw tightened as Michael’s eyes widened at the sight of him. Although Jason had always looked ugly and deformed - at least according to what others said about him - death had been mercilessly cruel to him. Now he was absolutely demonic looking with his newly restored flesh looking wrinkled and charred. It stretched across the contours of his face in awkward strips that didn’t seem to have any intention of knitting themselves back together. His teeth and gums were fully exposed thanks to the loss of his lips, and his left eye had yet to reform in its empty socket. And then there was the matter of the missing cartilage that should have been his nose. If Jason were to be honest with himself, he looked beyond grotesque - horrific enough to give a perfectly healthy youth a heart attack.</p><p>Michael was silent. Completely silent. Jason wasn’t sure if the young man was in shock or mysteriously oblivious to what it was that he was seeing. To test Michael’s reaction, Jason leaned in close and licked his dry tongue over the young man’s soft lips. Startled, Michael blinked and looked up at him. Jason didn’t know what was more bizarre, the fact that Michael was not screaming in terror or the way Michael curiously touched his lips afterwards. Had he never been kissed before?</p><p>“Are you... in season?” Jason asked gruffly, fumbling for an explanation for Michael’s submissive behavior. Perhaps the young man was desperate to be pleasured, which would explain his indifference to Jason’s appearance.</p><p>“In season?” Michael repeated in a mystified tone.</p><p>Not only did Michael smell sweet, but he had a sweet voice as well. Just those two words had Jason fighting for control over his predatory instincts. “Have you been like this before?” Jason rephrased his question, thinking that Michael would eventually catch onto his meaning.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p><em>Seriously</em>?! Was Michael being deliberately obtuse or was he really that innocent?</p><p>“Like <em>this</em>.” Jason covered Michael’s crotch with his palm and... froze. He was barely aware of Michael’s face reddening in embarrassment, and he almost didn’t hear the soft moan that escaped the young man’s parted lips. What had Jason’s full attention was the moist warmth between Michael’s legs. Sometime during the time Jason had been possessively crouched over the beautiful man, Michael had become increasingly aroused. He was now so wet that there was a dark patch of color at the crotch of his coveralls, and Jason’s palm was damp with that moist heat.</p><p>Reacting immediately to what he perceived as an urgent need on Michael’s part, Jason set to work divesting the young man of his clothing. First he impatiently undid those coveralls, wrestling them off of Michael’s arms and down to his ankles. Next he coaxed Michael out of the skin-tight black t-shirt that he wore underneath, and then the surprisingly masculine black boxer briefs. Only when he had trouble removing the coveralls and boxer briefs did Jason realize that he would have to take off Michael’s boots first. Occasionally, Michael would either help or hinder him, not seeming to know what it was he wanted to do.</p><p><em>Nervous virgin</em>, Jason thought to himself as he tossed one of Michael’s jungle boots behind him. What luck that Jason had stumbled upon such a delectable treasure.Michael was young, beautiful and innocent. And he was Jason’s to do with as he pleased.</p><p>Once Jason had stripped Michael naked, he sat back on his heels and practically salivated at the gem he had uncovered. Milky white, slender and toned in all the right places, Michael looked good enough to sink his teeth into. And the first place Jason wanted to start was with those glistening pink folds of flesh between Michael’s legs. He could sense a slight change in Michael’s scent as the young man became even more nervous and a bit scared. Jason would need to hold back from greedily inserting his fingers into the brunette for the time being.</p><p>“Gonna taste you,” Jason murmured as he lowered himself to the ground and crept up towards Michael’s lap. He glanced up to make sure that Michael was not too frightened to prevent him from advancing. Nothing turned Jason off faster than non-consensual sex. But aside from trembling in what looked like nervous anticipation, Michael made no move to interfere with his actions. So Jason buried his face between Michael’s legs, inhaled that deliciously sweet aroma once more, and eagerly licked at the sticky moisture trickling down the inside of the young man’s thighs. Just as he had suspected, it tasted just as sweet as it smelled. Jason followed it to the source with the tip of his tongue. The second that he drew his tongue over those silky folds of flesh, Michael moaned with need and spread his legs wider. There was no mistaking that Michael - although quiet and uncooperative - wanted this just as much as Jason did. “Sweet,” Jason growled in appreciation, lapping at the nectar that was now flowing steadily over his tongue. He pushed his face in closer and gently caught one of those folds of flesh with his teeth. Being careful not to hurt Michael, he playfully tugged on it before sucking it into his mouth. The cry that escaped Michael was a clear indication of how good that felt, so Jason opened his mouth wider to catch the opposite fold and suck it a little more firmly. Without lips, it was necessary to use his teeth to ensnare Michael’s flesh, so he securely gripped Michael’s thighs to hold him steady and avoid any accidents.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh</em>!” Michael moaned louder and dug his fingers painfully deep into Jason’s shoulders. He lay there panting, his expression questioning, when his fingers encountered hard coarse bones instead of skin.</p><p>Jason took a moment to inform Michael about his <em>condition</em> before things went any further. “There are many parts of me that are... <em>missing</em>.” When Michael glanced down and then shamefully looked away, Jason mischievously smirked at him. “<em>That</em> isn’t missing. That works very well.” Then he went back to what he was doing. Michael gasped when Jason pushed his tongue past those swollen petals to explore deep inside him. It was tight and very hot, and Michael was now squirming and thrashing about as if he were about to...</p><p>Jason grinned lasciviously when Michael cried out and then whimpered and moaned uncontrollably as a powerful orgasm overcame him. Jason continued to thrust his tongue inside that wet heat, enjoying the heavenly taste of Michael’s release. He kept his tongue inside Michael even as the young man began to breathlessly plead for him to stop. The sensations were probably overwhelming for Michael who had just lost his virginity to Jason’s questing tongue. But Jason was nowhere near finished with him yet. Sliding his tongue in deeper, he felt those silky muscles grip him tightly as Michael came again, kneeing him in the forehead in the process. That was okay because Jason no longer felt pain, but he did feel pleasure. And watching Michael come like that was definitely pleasurable.</p><p>Michael tasted delicious. Jason could have satisfied himself for hours just licking at that sensitive flesh and causing the young man to lose himself again and again. But there were still other things that Jason wanted to try.</p><p>“Jason... please... no more,” Michael panted, his cheeks so flushed that they were now painted with crimson streaks.</p><p>Slowly, Jason withdrew his tongue from Michael. “Am I hurting you?” He asked in a challenging tone.</p><p>“N—no,” Michael replied defensively.</p><p>“Then why do you want me to stop?” Jason straightened up so that he could watch Michael’s face as he stroked his thumb between those very wet petals. Michael shut his eyes tightly and moaned when he was forced to accommodate that blunt digit. That was the only finger Jason could insert in Michael because the rest of his nails were too long - dangerously long. He would not risk damaging what he now considered to be his precious lover in such a delicate area. It didn’t matter anyway because Jason had large, powerful hands, and his thumb was no exception. He could stretch Michael sufficiently with just that thumb.</p><p>As Jason was sinking his thumb in deeper, he used his opposite hand to explore Michael’s body. The young man had a very nice body, as well as nice skin. Whatever Michael’s habits were, he obviously took personal hygiene very seriously because he was exceptionally clean. He smelled fresh, like he regularly bathed, unlike Jason who thought a dip in the lake was good enough to get rid of all the dirt and grime. Although Jason usually preferred the untampered smells of nature, he found himself really enjoying the smell - and taste - of Michael.</p><p>Jason stroked his hand over Michael’s smooth skin, licking and kissing it at random with his tongue and teeth. While Michael was not muscular, he was leanly muscled and those muscles were quite strong. The young man’s arms were strong enough to push Jason’s face away when he bit down a bit too hard on Michael’s right nipple. And Michael’s knee struck his exposed ribs hard enough to crack one when Jason’s thumb nudged something that was hypersensitive. It didn’t matter to Jason what kind of injuries Michael unintentionally inflicted on him because he healed really quickly. At least when he wasn’t dead.</p><p>Figuring that he had prepared Michael enough, Jason withdrew his thumb so that he could begin undressing. He usually didn’t give a damn about the feelings of others, not caring when he frightened someone half to death. And he was never careful with the way he aggressively touched humans, especially when he was about to kill them. But Michael was special. Jason would neither frighten him nor hurt him. That was why he removed his clothing slowly, giving his lover time to get used to the protruding bones, the missing flesh, and the unsightly purplish bruising that covered more than half of his body. It was a sign of his flesh sluggishly regenerating itself, but Michael didn’t know that. All Michael would see was a reanimated corpse before beginning to regret what he had initiated with Jason.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jason asked as he dropped his pants to reveal his enormous erection. The rest of him might still have a while to go before it became fully functional again, but there was nothing wrong with his cock. It had grown to its full length when Jason had first inhaled Michael’s appetizing scent. And it would stay that way until Jason had taken Michael - hard.</p><p>“I think so...” Michael said meekly, his gaze locked on Jason’s member.</p><p>“You don’t seem shocked,” Jason stated with some amusement when Michael reacted more intimidated by the size of his cock than the state of his body.</p><p>“I’d heard rumors about what happened after...” Michael gestured towards the lake and then politely let his words trail off. He was right to assume that Jason did not want to go into the details of what had been done to him, at least not now. “It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“But <em>this</em> does?” Jason took hold of his cock and began to stroke it.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before,” Michael nervously confessed. “Something of that size is probably going to hurt.”</p><p>“Did your parents teach you nothing about your body?” Jason asked in amazement.</p><p>“I haven’t had any parents since I was a child,” Michael said bitterly. “Nobody told me anything about any of this.”</p><p>Feeling even more protective of Michael after hearing that, Jason bent down to kiss him. He nudged Michael’s lips apart and pushed his tongue inside, kissing the young man thoroughly despite the awkwardness of not having lips. Michael kissed him back, moaning again and clamping his thighs tightly to Jason’s leg as he began to rub himself for more stimulation. He was still wet and the kiss was making him more so.</p><p>When Jason ended the kiss, it was with great reluctance. They could do more kissing later. Right now, Jason needed Michael in the worst way. “It doesn’t matter how big I am,” Jason informed Michael as he positioned the head of his cock between Michael’s legs. “You will stretch and it will fit.” To prove his point, he rubbed his cock head in between Michael’s swollen petals, slicking himself up in the natural lubrication, and slowly pushed forward. The noises Michael started to make encouraged Jason to sink his cock in deeper, stretching that silky passage until he was snugly buried in it. “You’re so sexy when you come,” he praised when Michael tensed up and cried out in ecstasy - again. Jason didn’t mind that Michael reached orgasm so easily, especially because his lover recovered so quickly from them. Affectionately petting Michael’s thick curly hair, Jason wrapped both of his muscular arms around Michael’s slender body and lifted him off of the cool grass. He would not allow his new lover to suffer any discomfort. He would make sure that Michael knew just how special he was and how much Jason appreciated him.</p><p>“<em>Jason</em>...” Michael moaned as he tightened around Jason again, his fingers biting into Jason’s neck and scalp as he sought something to hold onto.</p><p>Perhaps Michael was in season. Jason had never witnessed anyone come so many times before, and he had yet to move.</p><p>Not waiting for Michael to exhaust himself with another orgasm, Jason slowly pulled out of that wet passage and then thrust back in again. He groaned when Michael clawed at him harder. That was something that Jason hadn’t expected. The combination of Michael’s tight heat and the damage Michael was causing him actually felt good. Jason had worried that he would never be able to feel things properly ever again, but he had no trouble feeling Michael’s fingers tearing into him. It felt wonderful to experience physical sensations again, even if it was pain that he was reacting to.</p><p>Jason thrust in harder, murmuring praise by Michael’s ear when his lover angled his pelvis up to meet the thrust. He leaned down and grinded in deeper, ensuring that he filled Michael completely with his length. In his arms, Michael became more and more desperate, bucking up against him and clamping his legs around Jason’s waist as he tried to pull him in even deeper. Jason knew what it was that Michael wanted but he held off in giving it to him. If there was one thing Jason had a lot of, it was stamina. He was not going to come until he had enjoyed Michael’s wet heat for as long as he wanted.</p><p>But Michael surprised Jason by licking along his neck and then biting down hard on his collarbone. That was all it took to get Jason to come with a low growl. He grabbed Michael’sbuttocks harshly, his nails scratching that tender flesh as he exploded inside his lover. Wave after wave of orgasm hit him as he filled Michael with his seed. Michael came again, moaning and panting deliriously.</p><p>When they were finally done, Michael lay back on the grass with his legs spread and a large puddle of semen between them. He was trembling and whimpering from overstimulation.</p><p>Jason was already beginning to put back on his clothing. His own cock was sensitive to the touch and he could still taste Michael’s sweetness on his tongue. There were only two options available to him now. The first involved tactlessly thanking Michael for the incredible fuck and taking off to finish his nightly activities. The second...</p><p>“What are you doing?” Michael gasped tiredly when Jason lifted him up and off of the cold ground.</p><p>“Taking you home.” Jason’s gaze softened when Michael smiled up at him. There was only one option, really. Jason never left anything belonging to him lying around and he wasn’t about to do so with Michael.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Michael’s POV:</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Michael first set off for Crystal Lake, it had been with the intent of disproving a rather insane rumor - the rumor that a resurrected Jason Voorhees was once again massacring teenagers in and around the <em>Camp Blood</em> area. Back when Michael had been a patient of Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, the entire legend of the machete-wielding serial killer had sparked his curiosity and nothing more. Because what interest was he to have in a dead man? News of Jason’s gruesome demise had been openly shared with Michael and his psychiatric inmates so as to put an end to anyone aspiring to become like the monstrous killer. It wasn’t until Michael had been on the outside for a while that he came across a drunk man babbling on about Jason’s reanimated corpse having returned to bludgeoning any and all intruders on his turf. Michael’s instincts were unnaturally sharp and always reliable, so he knew that Tommy Jarvis’ hysterical warnings were not alcoholically induced. Halloween was also many months away, which meant that Michael had nothing better to do with his time than poke around Jason’s old haunts in the hopes of uncovering the undead killer. Although he didn’t honestly believe that he would encounter Jason. A copycat killer, perhaps. Or someone who had inherited Jason’s supernatural abilities. But not Jason himself.</p><p>While Michael was roaming around the woods and lake, he discovered many shocking sights and sounds, but none of them could be attributed to Jason. Teens came down to the lake at all hours of the day and night to commit some pretty lewd acts. Some Michael was familiar with, but most were shockingly new to him.Apparently, the removal from civilization inspired teenagers, as well as some older visitors - or occasionally threesomes and even larger groups - to engage in unrestricted acts of sex that most regular people would frown upon. Whenever someone pulled out a cell phone or a camcorder, Michael knew that the kink factor was going to be much worse than anything his imagination could come up with. At times, he would have liked to slash and stab the sexual deviants because a) they annoyed him, and b) their acts confused him. But he refrained from interfering in their activities because it was not yet Halloween, and he was still waiting for Jason to make an appearance. However, when Jason finally did show up - the <em>real</em> Jason - Michael found that he was way out of his depth.</p><p>One dark night - it could have been a Wednesday or a Thursday, but Michael was definitely sure that it wasn’t a Friday - a particularly horny couple drove their old mustard Honda Civic Hatchback down to the lake. Since Michael treasured the darkness and his privacy, he was very much offended to see that vehicle tearing past him while making one hell of a racket. Michael was no mechanic, but he recognized a failing engine when he heard one. Whether Jason showed up or not, there was no way that car was going to make the return trip back to the dirt path it had sailed off of.</p><p>Almost automatically, the girl in the car moved towards the guy, not waiting for him to throw the car into park. The vehicle lurched for a moment before the idiot had the common sense to pull up the hand brake and shut off the engine. From there, the couple began to fool around. Having situated himself on the passenger’s side, Michael found himself watching the girl - once again - in confusion. He could tell from the sounds she was making that she was enjoying what was being done to her. But why? Why would letting some punk insert himself in her possibly feel pleasurable? Michael tried to imagine what that would feel like but immediately cleansed the image from his mind. He didn’t want anyone touching him down there, never mind sticking their filthy sex tool inside him. Just the idea filled him with homicidal tendencies.</p><p>All of a sudden, a dark green shape came thundering out of the woods. At first, Michael was not sure what he was looking at because the figure was much larger than a normal human. The man was tall and muscular, his dark green work shirt stretched over a powerful chest and thick arms. His work pants were a lighter color, possibly beige or tan, but they - as well as his shirt - were muddy, damaged, and covered in blood stains. The hockey mask that Jason wore over his face was not much better as two of the signature chevrons on either side of it had rubbed off, and there was a visible crack at the top left of the mask. Was that where Jason had taken an axe to the head? <em>Was</em> this Jason?</p><p>All doubts of whether Jason truly was what Tommy Jarvis claimed him to be dissolved when the beast of a man ripped off the driver’s side door and proceeded to gut the driver from behind. Michael found himself watching in awe as Jason exercised his maniacal strength by dispatching both of his victims in less time than it took Michael to swallow. Unbidden, thoughts of what it would be like to be overpowered by such a behemoth of a man sprang to Michael’s mind. He fantasized about Jason getting all riled up upon finding a stalker in his territory. Jason would grab him and expertly tie him to a tree with those Boy Scout skills of his and then proceed to have his way with him. If it were Jason... Michael could actually picture himself welcoming that dangerous killer inside of him. The thrill of finding himself helpless and at Jason’s mercy was enough to make Michael wet. Except... Michael had never been wet before.</p><p>Shifting his posture uncomfortably and wondering at the moisture between his legs, Michael was caught off guard when he looked up again only to find Jason literally in his face. Up close, Jason looked even bigger and more frightening. He was nearly a foot taller than Michael and built like a rock statue. If bullets had no effect on him, what good would a flimsy kitchen knife do Michael? Very quickly, the fantasy that Michael had entertained about Jason overpowering him fizzled out and died. Realistically, Jason might want to do some heinous, unpleasant things to a man like Michael. Being tied up and helpless when Jason discovered that his prey was less of a man than he pretended to be did not seem like a good idea after all.</p><p>Stubbornly holding his ground, Michael did his best not to look afraid or uneasy, which was really difficult to do with Jason glaring around him. At least Jason would not be able to see his expression while he still wore his mask, which was more than Michael could say for Jason. Jason’s crazed right eye was highly visible through the eye hole of his hockey mask, and it was regarding Michael with keen interest.</p><p>All of a sudden, Jason lunged forward and grabbed Michael by his upper arms. The disturbing sensation of weightlessness followed as Michael was lifted bodily up off of the ground, swung around, and released him onto the hood of the car. Maybe now would be a good time to test the thickness of Jason’s skin. A good stab under the ribs wouldn’t kill him, but it would buy Michael enough time to escape. Or, on second thought, it might anger Jason into doing something cruel and unpredictable. Because Jason’s attention was not on Michael’s face. If Michael misjudged his attack and failed to break free in time, Jason might do something awful to harm him in a very sensitive location. Jason wouldn’t do that, would he? Michael really couldn’t take that chance, so he forced himself to remain absolutely still while the giant monster sniffed around him.</p><p>Michael held his breath when Jason pressed him down flat onto the car and pushed his legs apart. The sniffing got louder as that masked face lowered itself between Michael’s thighs. Then Jason buried his face there and breathed in deeply, appreciatively, as if he were enjoying the smell of a freshly baked cake. In response, Michael panicked and tried to claw his way up the car in order to remove himself from Jason’s grip. Nobody had ever touched him down there before. And he had certainly never experienced anyone eagerly sniffing him in that location either.</p><p>Jason dropped one mighty hand onto Michael’s chest that seemed to convey an interest other than hurting or killing him. So Michael let the exploration continue, if for no other reason than to figure out if the tingling sensation between his legs was positive or negative.</p><p>The second that Jason flattened his other hand over Michael’s pelvic region, Michael found himself breathing harder in expectation. Jason’s hand was so big and powerful and... <em>yesss</em>... Michael shut his eyes tightly and moaned the second that Jason’s thumb nudged him in a very intimate manner. That felt <em>good</em>! <em>Really</em> good. So Michael instinctively caught Jason’s hand between his thighs in the attempt to increase that sensation. But the instant that Jason’s thumb wormed its way in deeper, parting Michael in a way that seemed foreign and terrifying to him, he lashed out at Jason.</p><p>“Won’t hurt... you,” Jason rumbled in a dry, aroused tone. He then picked Michael up and cradled him close to his chest before thumping away from the car and through the grass.</p><p>The ground seemed to shake with each confident step Jason took. Michael’s heart rate was doing enough shaking of its own. It was probably beating irregularly as it kept stopping and speeding up whenever Jason looked at or touched him. And now Michael was being carried away by him. Wasn’t this the way men carried their women into the bedroom? Was that where Jason was taking Michael? Did Jason even know what a bedroom was? According to the rumors, Jason lived at the bottom of the lake and neither ate nor slept. All he did was kill. And he killed indiscriminately. But he had just stated in the sincerest of tones that he had no intention of hurting Michael. If Michael was not to be hurt, then he was definitely not to be killed.</p><p>Jason abruptly crashed to his knees in a grassy spot shielded by high bushes on two sides. The impact would have surely rattled the kneecaps of any regular person, but Jason gave no indication that the sudden descent had caused him any pain. He simply lowered Michael gently onto the grass, being careful not to hurt or spook him. The grass was soft and the spot Jason had chosen was secluded. It was nothing like a bedroom, which wasn’t to say that it lacked privacy or comfort. Michael was more of an outdoors person himself. He didn’t mind sleeping in a well sheltered part of the woods at night. And he certainly had no objection to being touched by Jason again. However, the instant that Jason reached for his mask, Michael began to panic once more.</p><p>The mask DID - NOT - COME - OFF. Ever. Only once had someone succeeded in removing the mask. Needless to say, Michael had been greatly upset by that mishap. The only place he allowed himself to be seen was in the bathroom - and only by the mirror above the sink. He only looked at his own face when he was washing it. And even then it disturbed him. The expressions he was incapable of hiding when unmasked showed nothing but weakness. His emotional blue eyes betrayed him. The downwards turn of his mouth disapproved of him. And the way his eyebrows knit together in confusion welcomed mockery from the enemy.</p><p>Jason <em>could not</em> see his face!</p><p>Michael tore at the insistent arms that reached for him because he could not see where the fingers had gone. The mask could sometimes be obtrusive by limiting Michael’s range of sight when the eye holes were not aimed in the right direction. At the moment they were aimed upwards as Jason had somehow managed to push the mask up his neck. Michael struggled harder when he felt the mask slipping out of place. He had dropped his trusty knife onto the hood of the car at the same time Jason’s thumb had slid partially into him. So there was nothing else he could use as a means of defending himself.</p><p>“<em>Wild cat,</em>” Jason praised under his breath as he took the abuse without striking Michael in return.</p><p>Finally, the mask was off and Michael found himself exposed to the night air. He was breathing hard from the struggle and his hair was an absolute mess. There was also an embarrassed heat in his cheeks and nose from having lost to Jason. What would Jason do now? Why had he taken the mask off in the first place?</p><p>Seemingly overcome with emotion, Jason exhaled loudly, his one good eye widening as he appraised Michael through the eye hole of his hockey mask. Then that hockey mask was being slowly pulled off.</p><p>Michael froze as his brain tried to register what his eyes were seeing. The fact that Jason had a large skull was not surprising, but what <em>was</em> rather shocking was the lack of flesh covering it. There were long purplish - or perhaps they were dark grey - strips of what might have been flesh mapping the contours of Jason’s face. But they were shrivelled up as if all the moisture - or blood - had been drained from them. Where were Jason’s lips? Or his left eye, for that matter? Had his nose always looked like that? A small part of Michael - the part deep inside of him that was responsible for rational thought - screamed at him to flee from the hulking monstrosity crouched above him. Because any creature that looked so hideous would surely destroy him without a second thought. However, when Michael looked up into Jason’s expectant hazel eye, all he saw was tenderness and a genuine desire to treat him kindly. Nobody had ever looked at Michael in the way that Jason was looking at him now - like Michael was some beautiful treasure to behold. Jason wanted him. Jason would not judge him for his mismatched anatomy, and Michael would not judge Jason for appearing less human than he actually was.</p><p>When Jason leaned down to lick at Michael’s lips, Michael felt his entire body react. Jason’s tongue was very textured and dry. And, like every other part of Jason, it was also quite strong. Michael brought his fingers up to touch his lips afterwards, wondering at the strange sensation that being licked had produced.</p><p>“Are you... in season?” Jason asked in a commanding tone mixed with confusion.</p><p>“In season?” Michael repeated curiously. What did it mean to be ‘in season’? The only time he had heard such a term used was when someone was talking about fruits or vegetables.</p><p>“Have you been like this before?” Jason asked suggestively.</p><p>“Like what?” Unmasked? Violent? Rebellious? Michael had no idea what Jason was referring to.</p><p>“Like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>As soon as Michael felt the warmth of Jason’s hand between his legs again, a soft moan escaped him. But that wasn’t the only thing that escaped him. He felt more of that wetness trickle out of him in response to Jason’s touch. It was at that point that he realized he was so wet that the crotch of his boxer briefs was sticking to him. Michael’s breath caught in his throat when he witnessed Jason remove that heavy palm from his crotch. Jason was staring at it in disbelief, probably because it was damp with Michael’s arousal.</p><p>A second later, Jason was impatiently divesting Michael of his clothing. The collar of Michael’s coveralls was yanked down first, followed by the zipper running down the length of them. By the time Jason began to pull Michael’s arms out of the sleeves, Michael’s head was swimming. Everything was happening so fast and the excitement was getting to be a bit too much for him. Very seldom was he overcome with emotional stimuli, but having Jason undressing him was pushing his limits past the breaking point.</p><p>By the time Michael reacted to his boots being carelessly thrown back into the bushes somewhere, he was already fully naked and on display for Jason. Never in his life had he felt so vulnerable... or so turned on. However, when he noticed the way Jason was flexing his fingers, Michael tensed. He couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid of what Jason intended to do to him. And those fingers were awfully rough and bony looking, not to mention the long nails attached to them. As much as Michael wanted to be touched again, he worried about what those ragged fingers would do to his most delicate flesh.</p><p>Seeming to sense Michael’s fear, Jason relaxed his hands and lowered himself to the ground instead. “Gonna taste you,” he said with a good amount of enthusiasm. Like tasting Michael was something he had dreamt of doing for a very long time. His good eye watched Michael, gauging his reaction, before he practically buried his face in Michael’s crotch. Michael’s breathing became frantic and his nether regions began to tingle as Jason sniffed at him. Jason’s tongue snaked out to lick the moisture trickling down the insides of Michael’s thighs before it traced upwards. The instant that the tip of Jason’s tongue gently licked over Michael’s secret folds of flesh, Michael moaned and instinctively spread his legs wider. “Sweet,” Jason complimented Michael, obviously enjoying the way Michael tasted.</p><p>Michael squirmed and moaned louder when Jason licked him again and again, lapping up the sweet nectar as it flowed out of him. Not that Michael knew anything about how it tasted because he had never tasted himself. He had never been aroused before either. This was all new to him, and yet he couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted Jason to keep licking him because it felt immensely pleasurable. In fact, it felt so incredible that there was no experience he could possibly compare it to.</p><p>When something hard and bony raked over Michael’s tender flesh, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He already knew by this point that Jason would not hurt him, so every new sensation only made him hornier and more desperate. Knowing that Jason was now gently tugging at him with his teeth made Michael wetter than ever before. Michael cried out when Jason began to suck on him, occasionally grazing his teeth over him and licking to his heart’s content. If Jason had not decided to hold Michael down at the same time, Michael probably would have kicked Jason in the head or ended up hurting himself when the pleasure became too intense.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh</em>!” Michael moaned louder when those teeth playfully tugged on him. He grabbed Jason by his shoulders in order to ground himself, but made a sound of confusion when his fingers encountered hard bones and ropy tendons instead of flesh.</p><p>“There are many parts of me that are... <em>missing</em>,” Jason carefully pointed out in response to Michael’s unasked question.</p><p>Well, that made sense. Jason had not been back from the dead long. Regenerating cells and healing flesh probably took time, although how much time Michael had no idea. He had never met anyone freshly risen from the grave before. What other parts could Jason possibly be missing? He couldn’t be missing <em>that</em>, could he? Feeling ashamed for imagining such a thing, Michael guiltily looked away.</p><p>“<em>That</em> isn’t missing. That works very well,” Jason smugly stated as if he knew exactly what it was Michael was thinking. Then he went back to pleasuring Michael with his tongue, only this time he slid his tongue between Michael’s folds of flesh.</p><p>Michael gasped and felt his inner muscles automatically tighten to keep Jason out? Or to pull him in deeper? Michael had no idea what his traitorous body was trying to do. He gave up trying to figure it out when Jason thrust his tongue in deep, pushing past those muscles and stroking Michael in such a way... Such a delicious, thorough way... <em>Please</em>, Michael silently begged Jason, wanting to feel that tongue deeper inside him. When Jason didn’t immediately oblige him, Michael grinded himself onto that questing tongue... and cried out in abandon when an overwhelming wave of pleasure swept over him. It made his entire body tremble and his inner muscles quiver, which was then followed by a renewed flood of wetness. He whimpered and clawed at Jason, trying to push himself away from the tongue that thrust inside him once more, demanding a similar reaction. Not long after, Michael felt himself coming again, this time harder than the last time. Unable to control his body’s reflexes anymore, Michael accidentally kneed Jason in the forehead and scraped his nails desperately into Jason’s scalp.</p><p>“Jason...please... no more,” Michael moaned and came again when instead of withdrawing, Jason plunged his tongue in harder and deeper. The sensations were too intense and Michael was now far too sensitive down there.</p><p>After a moment, Jason withdrew his tongue from Michael. But his expression was far from apologetic. “Am I hurting you?” Jason demanded to know, his tone indicating that he was already well aware that he wasn’t.</p><p>Was Jason hurting him? No. There was no pain. But there was the fear of how much more Michael could take. What if Jason refused to stop? Michael’s legs were trembling so badly that he doubted he could walk away with his dignity intact. But... Jason was not hurting him. And Michael sure as hell did not want to walk away from Jason. Not after the lethal beast of a man had basically claimed Michael as his own with the way he had breached Michael with his tongue. “N—no,” he replied defensively.</p><p>“Then why do you want me to stop?”</p><p>That was a very good question. Michael wanted Jason to stop... didn’t he? But Jason did not stop. Michael gasped when Jason rubbed one large thumb between his swollen folds of flesh. A pleading moan followed when Jason slowly inserted that thumb into the tight wetness that Michael could no longer hide. For a second it hurt as Jason’s thumb stretched Michael open in a way he had never been stretched before, but then the brief pain reverted back to an all-consuming pleasure. Michael squirmed on Jason’s thumb, wordlessly welcoming it in deeper. He loved being touched like this, by Jason. If Jason was going to continue to make him feel <em>this</em> good, then Michael would allow him to do whatever he pleased.</p><p>Jason began to use his free hand to explore Michael’s body, stroking and caressing him quite boldly. Kisses followed, teeth nipping at Michael here and there, and then the bite marks were soothed by Jason’s talented tongue. Through it all, Jason twisted his thumb inside Michael, sinking it in as deep as possible. Michael bore down onto that thumb, tears springing to his eyes when a surge of pleasure erupted in his highly sensitized canal again.</p><p>It was at that point Jason slid his thumb out, straightened up and backed away. Michael didn’t have to worry about him going far because Jason began to hurriedly wrench off his clothes. More protruding bones and fleshless areas were revealed as Jason shirked off his top layers of clothing. In some places he resembled a diagram for an anatomy book where the outer flesh of the human had been peeled back to display the organs beneath. But in others it looked like his body was tirelessly repairing itself.</p><p>Jason undid his pants and then dropped them to reveal an erect male organ that was much longer and larger than anything Michael had ever seen before. “Are you okay?” Jason asked as he looked rather proud of what he had to offer his new lover.</p><p>“I think so...” Truthfully, Michael was not sure if he was going to be okay with <em>that</em>. Jason was huge! The coloring of his cock might have been a bit darker and purpler than what would be considered normal, but it looked fully functional. It also looked far too big to go where Jason intended to put it.</p><p>“You don’t seem shocked.”</p><p>Oh, Michael was shocked alright! Shocked and intimidated. But Jason seemed to be referring to the state of his body and not what he had going on between his legs. “I’d heard rumors about what happened after...” Tommy Jarvis’ description of what he had done to Jason had been most explicit. There was no way that Michael was going to repeat the details of that disturbing battle, especially not while they were in the middle of something so intimate. “It doesn’t bother me,” he said reassuringly to Jason.</p><p>“But <em>this</em> does?” Jason kept his eye on Michael as he began to confidently stroke his erection.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before.” Surely Jason had to know that. Michael’s inexperience couldn’t have been more obvious. “Something of that size is probably going to hurt.”</p><p>“Did your parents teach you nothing about your body?” Jason sounded more incredulous and concerned than teasing.</p><p>“I haven’t had any parents since I was a child.” It was difficult not to sound nasty about his parents or his childhood. “Nobody told me anything about this.” In fact, Michael had been living in a controlled environment at Smith’s Grove for several years before he realized that he was <em>different</em> from the much older men there. Nobody had bothered to explain the differences between his anatomy and that of a regular male’s because they were too busy keeping him in the dark about it. He had been put into a private room not only because he was far too young to be integrated with the other men imprisoned in the sanitarium, but also because of his unmistakably female genitalia. He had never been taken into the communal shower area, instead being given a private space to bathe in. And he had been exempt from changing his clothing before or after the daily exercise sessions. It wasn’t until he had hit puberty that he began to wonder why the older men were often caught fondling themselves during TV hour. Even then, he hadn’t been too sure of what they were doing or why until one of them exposed himself in the rec room to begin masturbating to a sexy calendar someone had left lying around. It was on that day that Michael realized he was the only male at the facility who lacked a penis. From that day onward, Michael had been very careful to ensure that nobody ever found out about his unique physiology.</p><p>Michael was torn from his disturbing memories when Jason bent down close to his face. For all the beast’s deformities, Jason had a kind face. Or at least it was kind towards Michael. When Jason’s tongue snaked out to lick Michael’s lips again, Michael held his breath in anticipation. But Jason did not stop there. Sliding his tongue between Michael’s lips, Jason began to hungrily probe Michael’s mouth.</p><p>The feeling of Jason’s tongue licking around inside his mouth caused Michael to moan and become even more aroused. Being kissed by Jason was almost as good as having Jason’s tongue inside him. Almost, but not quite. It did generate a lot more tingling and heat between Michael’s legs. Without realizing what he was doing, he pressed himself in tight to Jason’s thigh, gripping that tough skin with his legs as he rubbed himself against it. The friction was amazing. What made it even better was how his wetness was now serving as a natural lubricant. He had no problem arching up to ride Jason’s leg with increasing urgency.</p><p>Jason stroked his tongue over Michael’s a few more times before he ended the kiss. “It doesn’t matter how big I am,” he informed Michael with the utmost patience as he disentangled Michael’s legs from where they were wrapped around his thigh. He sat back on his haunches and repositioned Michael’s legs on either side of him, spreading Michael open wide. Then he took his large cock into his hand and looked down at Michael with nothing but adoration. “You will stretch and it will fit.”</p><p>At first, Michael really doubted that what Jason had said was true. He braced himself for Jason to take him but ended up trembling with pleasure at the feeling of that rounded cock head rubbing against his swollen folds. It didn’t take much to coat Jason’s cock because Michael was soaking wet by that time, and Jason wasted no time in slowly pushing inside him. Michael gasped and moaned as Jason eased inside him, stretching him so much that the only sensation he could concentrate on was Jason slipping deeper. And deeper. Until Jason was in all the way and stimulating an area that Michael had never before been touched in. Michael lost himself to another orgasm, moaning in abandon as his body trembled and his inner muscles clutched Jason tighter, pulling him in deeper still. He cried out when Jason moved inside him, all of his senses lost to pleasure.</p><p>“You’re so sexy when you come.” Jason affectionately pet Michael’s messed up hair and then lifted him off of the ground. His arms wrapped possessively around Michael, holding him close, and he positioned his legs beneath Michael, perhaps to prevent grass burns.</p><p>Michael was touched by how careful Jason was being with him. From the few couplings that Michael had witnessed since escaping Smith’s Grove, he had assumed that sex was a rough and tasteless act. But now that Jason was deep inside him, providing him with immense pleasure instead of pain, Michael couldn’t imagine going back to a life without the gentle giant. He wouldn’t have to, would he? Judging by Jason’s reputation, the undead killer was not someone who fooled around. And he was not a selfish pig like the punk who had hastily speared his girlfriend back in that Honda Civic. Jason seemed to care just as much - if not more - about Michael’s needs as well as his own. Was Jason able to feel the connection that had been formed between them as strongly as Michael did?</p><p><em>“Jason...”</em> Michael moaned desperately, so close to losing it again that he dug his nails into Jason’s neck and scalp. There was flesh there, but it was tough. Michael figured that he could probably claw at Jason to his heart’s content without provoking a reaction out of him. He was wrong.</p><p>Jason’s eye shuttered momentarily before his exposed teeth clenched in an expression of enjoyment. Then he pulled out of Michael and eagerly thrust back in. When Michael clawed at him harder in the attempt to delay his next orgasm, Jason groaned and thrust into Michael again. And again.</p><p>“<em>Sweet Michael</em>,” Jason murmured approvingly when Michael met his next thrust with just as much enthusiasm. “<em>My pretty wild cat</em>.”</p><p>Listening to Jason talk to him like that - like a cherished lover and not some plaything - turned Michael on even more. Michael clamped his legs around Jason’s waist, gripping him hard and intensifying the angle of penetration. Every tiny movement was now driving Michael crazy with desire. His skin was hot and sweaty, and he was burning up inside. But the greatest heat was coming from between his legs, where Jason was filling him with his incredible size and passion. Suddenly, Michael realized exactly what it was that he wanted. He wanted Jason to come just as hard as he had. And he wanted Jason to do so while still buried deep within him. With that intent in mind, Michael rode Jason harder, moaning louder when he felt yet another orgasm about to overwhelm him. He quickly licked at Jason’s throat, needing him to finish it. And when that didn’t work, he bit down on Jason’s collarbone. That was all it took to get Jason to come with a satisfied groan, his hips jerking forward as he released his seed inside of Michael.</p><p>Michael moaned and whimpered, little tremors shaking him on the inside and out as Jason came several times inside of him. He had been hot before but now it felt like he was being filled with a molten hot liquid. He mindlessly wondered if maybe he should have been more careful because he did not fully understand how his body worked. Wasn’t this how babies were created? But his mind was so far gone that he found himself liking the idea of Jason impregnating him. If it meant giving Jason a reason to stay with him, Michael was willing to do just about anything.</p><p>A cold dread filled Michael when Jason pulled out of him, still semi-erect, and left him lying on the damp grass. He watched mutely as Jason began to mechanically dress himself, somehow managing to get those ragged articles of clothing on over his ruined flesh. The pants did not go on as easily as everything else because Jason seemed to be aroused again. Was that it then? Was Jason going to take off and leave Michael now that they were finished?</p><p>Once Jason was done dressing, he bent down to Michael without hesitation.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Michael felt warm inside again when Jason’s powerful arms lifted his naked, spent body off of the spot that was drenched with their combined bodily fluids.</p><p>Jason peered down at Michael who he was now holding in a tender embrace, and stated, “Taking you home.” Like there was no room for discussion or argument. Jason had decided that Michael was now <em>his</em> and that was that. Returning what might have been a smile on Jason’s part, Michael relaxed and allowed himself to be carried off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might possibly add a chapter 3 to this in the future, but I haven’t decided yet...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>